Brennan's Changes
by pampilot67
Summary: Neat as api, always on time, and ever alert Brennan is now late, rumpled and tired all the time, What up with her Time line: Caroline has called them back for Cam's sake, and Booth has been with Hanna for six months.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan's Changes

* * *

Neat as a pin, always on time, and ever alert Dr. Brennan is now late rumpled and tired all the time, what up with has call them back for Cam sake, and Booth has been with Hanna for six months

* * *

rated G

* * *

It was 9:30 at the Jeffersonian as Bones swept thru the door. Arriving at her office door she saw Angela and Booth sitting on her couch drinking coffee. Both had an unhappy look on their face.

"_Alright an hour so what Angela. I had cleaning to pick up. Booth what do you want this morning?"_

"_We have a case in Maryland, two or three sets of bones in a hole in an old shed, on a farm. We need to get going now Bones."_

"_A glass of water and two Aleve©, and we can go."_

During the ride Bones napped , head against the right side window.

Upon arrival at the crime site she woke up as soon as the truck stopped.

"_Sorry Booth I guess I was more tired than I thought."_

"_You need to get more sleep, Bones. I do not know or want to know who you are not sleeping with, or why. Just you are burning your candle ar both ends."_

"_Booth I have no idea what that means."_

"_Never mind it your business what or who you do at night."_

"_That the first thing you have said today I understand Booth."_

It was almost midnight before they started back to DC. Bones fell asleep in minutes after they started the trip. Booth could see that Bones was over extended in her life just he could not get her to slow down. Normally she worked long hours at the Lab and he was able to slow her down by showing up at the lab at night and getting her to go home to rest and eat. Now two things were different, he and Hanna were living together, and Bones had a new boyfriend no one in the lab has ever met. Bones left the Lab and went some ware at 5pm every day. She did not answer her phones after work or on weekends, very un Bones like. She looked like she never slept but was always clean and neat.

The next day Booth decided to 'investigate Bones new life. First he did finances check on her. Surprise was only one of the thought he about her money matters. She had four bank accounts in four different banks that were in the six figures and growing every week.

She had half a dozen credit cards all with high limits and all with zero due balance due. She own her apartment and a house in Georgetown, the very rich part of Georgetown. She's paid $330,000.00 per year by the Jeffersonian. Her book and movie money came in every three months, and it's divided into the four banks. Bones used the credit cards to live on and paid the off the day they were due. Her credit rating was as high as he had ever seen. The only thing that caused Booth to question was a very high payments to a liquor store weakly, it seem to have increased in the last six months. It was like she was having a party every weekend, an other un-Bones thing.

Booth next trip was to Bones apartment. He used her key she had given her a few years ago when they were good friends, not like now when the spoke about the case, and anything else was not to share. Booth had tried to tell her about him and Hanna but she cut him off every time saying she had a head ache.

He apartment trashed, Beer, wine, and hard liquor bottles were everywhere. Funny but empty food containers were few and every one half full or more. Just as he finished checking the door open and Anna, Bones weekly maid came in.

"OH Mr. Booth it's so good to see you again."

"You to Anna you stilling cleaning Bones' house?"

"Yes once a week. I did have to ask her for more money as there is more work now."

"The place is like this every week?"

"Most weeks it's worse than this, and the laundry is bad, bad, bad."

"Last week I just tossed her sheets in the trash."

"That dirty Anna?"

"Blood all over them I do not know how she sleeps in that bed. She even put a plastic sheet over the new mattress to save it after I tossed out the sheets. I would like to keep talking but I have two jobs after this so it was nice seeing you Mr. Booth."

"Nice seeing you to Anna. And please do not tell Bones you saw me?"

Booth went down the back way to get out as he wanted to see if the trash men had taken the mattress away. They had not as they were just arriving to remove last weeks trash. Booth saw the old mattress, and ran over to it. He saw the blood stains on both sides. He took out his knife and the small evidence bags Bones made him carry. He cut out four areas he thought looked different from the others and put each in a separate bag. He used his phone to take several views of the matters.

Later in the day her dropped into the Jeffersonian and went directly to Hodgins lab.

"Jack could you do me a big favor. I need to get some information off some samples but I do not want anyone but your and I to know the results till later."

"Booth this not a FBI case is it?"

"Not it not, it's for a friend."

"Ok Booth it will take a time but it will get done."

"Thanks again pal. Remember mum the work."

Booth left and Jack started working.

Booth was almost to the front door when his cell shook his pocket.

"Booth…. OK I got it… send the information to my cell I'll get my partner and be on my way."

Booth said partner because he was unsure if Bones would go into the field today. As he reached her office he saw her working at her desk.

"Bones I have a case in South Carolina, It look like a multi body dump in an old well site."

"This would be over night Booth?"

"I would think maybe two days or more Bones."

"I have to go home to pack I do not have enough changes for two-day or more Booth."

"Well than chop, chop let's get going."

"Don't you have to tell Hanna you are going away for a few day Booth?"

"Nope it done. Lets get you home and packed. We are going on the FBI jet this time with the profilers as they think this is a serial killing."

"Booth it been a long time since we went away together for a few days, and I have missed that."

"Me to Bones, me to."

Waiting at the plane Booth noted Bone was late again.

As a cab pulled up a woman in a white dressy coat stepped out dragging a suitcase that looked like Bones. As she turned he saw it was Bones and she looked good. When the got on the plane she took off her coat and he noted she's dressed as before clean need and a high fashion dress. She had on made-up and her hair was well brushed and shiny. After the plane took off she did the thing she had done usually before she nodded off to sleep. She woke up as the wheels touched the runway.

"Sorry Booth I seem tried all the time lately."

"That Ok Bones you must have needed it."

Booth was going to say more but a man, the SAS came on the plane.

"Agent Booth Dr. Brennan we have a car for your use while you are on this case."

"Thank you Tom we do need to be mobile."

"The car is outside with the driver."

Booth looked out the window to see a big black limo , with a driver.

"We do not need a driver ,or the limo Tom."

"The boss's orders Booth he said you two could better served talking and not driving so out you go."

They got in the limo and Booth spoke to the driver.

"And you just a drive or are you an Agent?"

"Sorry I'm Agent Matt Donnelly out of Cherry Point. The Ad Cullen ordered me to drive you as they sent me down first to the site. I guess they were afraid you might get lost."

Bones started laughing

"OK Bones one time I make a wrong turn and they think I get lost."

Booth you went a hundred mile in the wrong directions till that trooped stopped you for speeding."

Matt in the front seat had to hold himself in check he so wanted to laugh and ask some questions. He wisely held back.

The two in the back started read the first reports, and exchanging bits of information. After an hour Bones put down her file on the opposite side from Booth.

"Booth I need to talk to you and tell you something. I'm so sorry I have refused to speak with you except for cases."

Booth started to say something and stopped as she put her hand on his lips.

"Please let me finish this than you can talk, or yell. Booth back when we met on the Mall after we came back I wanted to tell you something. I did not because you told me about you and Hanna and how you were going to get married soon and how you loved her. I panicked and did not tell you something."

"Tell me now Bones."

"Wait let me explain it. When we were close and I chicken out on being more involved with you we had a night of love than we split apart. You went to war, and I went to the end of the world.

Booth I had your Baby two weeks before Caroline call us all back."WOW You had my baby in the asshole of the world and You did not see fit to tell me!"

"Please Booth let me continue. I had Daisy send an e-mail, and she tried to call you but the person told her you were in the field and could not be reached. Daisy did not feel leaving a message that a woman you were not married to just had your baby. I was going to tell you and show you your son that day at the Mall. Dad had Joey at the coffee cart waiting for my signal. When you told me about Hanna and your love for her and the coming marriage, I panicked.

I ran that day, I could not hurt you by breaking the news about the baby. I decided to wait till you got married, than I was going to tell you.

"So why now Bones what changed?"

"Booth I'm so tired of hiding my baby. I received a job offer $250.000 a year, from a New York Forensic lab. So I am leaving the Jeffersonian at the end of June. I have been so tired, even you who I see once twice a months saw my condition.

The baby keeps me up most of the night I'm breast-feeding so I feed Joey, then pumping my breast so the nanny can feed him till I get home at night. You have no idea how difficult it is to pump you breast with people ask you if you're all right in the bathroom.

Your son eats just like you. He drains my breast every time he feeds. Would you like a pitcher of him Booth?"

"Sure if you would be so kind."

A few seconds his cell buzzed and a picture of a baby boy appeared."

"Thank god he looks more like you Bones."

"He has your eyes, and hands, he always grabbing my nipples when eating."

Booth laughs and blushes at the same time and has a huge smile on his face.

"So if your done can I say something Bones?"

"Please say what you need to say. How selfish I was and how you wish You had never met me. I'm stronger now Booth everything you have to say I have said to my self."

Booth sat looking at her not saying a work then he spoke.

"First off Temperance Brennan I have been in love with for a few years. Ever since that first case I had to fier and re-hire your remember that Bone. I have never stopped loving you, Yes I loved Hanna, actually I was in love with the idea of being in love with her.

I was mad at you, after that night you said you could not change to what I wanted. You were so right, and I was so wrong, you could not changed to what I thought I wanted.

If you did that you would have been just an other woman in the world. It you the** real** Bones who is so smart that the best criminal can not out think her. I want the Bones who feels free to say _**'I don't know what that means.'**_ I was the real Bones who would hurt herself by trying to raise a baby by herself, thus driving her own health into the ground. As for Hanna that water under the bridge, she walked out on me over two weeks ago. She said I was to old for her, no fun since getting back."

"You are not old, seasoned maybe but not old."

She said too old for her, she was right in a way. That still did not help my depression. But and it a big but you have filled my heart to the brim with love with this news of my baby, Yes Bones it my baby and you are my savior. If you believed in marriage I would ask you to marry me but you do not. So how about a deal how about an engagement to be engaged?"

"Wow you want to be engaged to be engaged to be married."

"Yes Bones I do."

"No Booth no engaged to be engaged. You ask me to marry me for real or I'm moving on."

Booth had a shocked look on his face. He started to speak twice and nothing came out. Then he shook his head and spoke.

"Temperance Brennan would you do me the greatest favor by marring me?"

"Well as you put it that way yes, but Booth this will be my only marriage so I want a big, big wedding."

"That fine by me but you know the bride pays for the wedding."

"I think I can squeeze out the cost. Booth I so love you I'd marry you in a chapel with just us if you wanted."

"No a big wedding will good for me. How about 'Labor Day weekend."

"Fantasies lets tell the world when we get back Ok."

"OK with me."

They kissed the entire trip to the crime scene the got out of the car holding hands. They separated only so Bones could change into her blue jumpsuit. Bones went to the well Booth went to talk to the officer around the well and to keep Bones safe. In the car the driver was on his cell.

"Director Cullen the cat is out of the bag. Their going to get married on Labor Day this year. Do I get a piece of the pool sir?"

"You will have to take that up with the director himself. I had tomorrow, I thought it would take a day more. But with these two nothing is simple. Did she tell him about the baby?""Yes she did and he seems very happy about it."

"Well Matt you are coming back to DC with them. I'm assigning you as his asst. I tell him later. Keep them safe Matt, their just like my family. Ok uncle Sam I keep the family whole.

That night in the Motel Bones phone buzzed, it was Angela.

"Well hello Angela, what can I do for you tonight."

"Bren are you drunk."

"I only had a little wine, the bubbly king that make me giggle."

"Do you know where Booth is he not answering his room phone, and his cell is off, or dead?"

"Yes I know where Booth is. He right here in my bed with me."

"You're in bed with Booth?"

"Yes I am we're engaged, and getting married on Labor Day weekend in a huge wedding. Will you be my maid of honor. Or I could ask Daisy."

"Stop, this is too much information, are you really drunk and dreaming."

"Ange this is Booth, she is a little drunk but everything she has said is true. I call you in the morning and take it slow. Right now I'm going to make mad passionate love to my bride to be, again, bye-bye Angela."


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan's Changes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neat as a pin, always on time, and ever alert Brennan is now late rumpled and tired all the time, what up with her.

Caroline has call them back for Cam sake, and Booth has been with Hanna for six months

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ange this is Booth, she is a little drunk but everything she has said is true. I call you in the morning and take it slow. Right now I'm going to make mad passionate love to my bride to be, again, bye-bye Angela."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

The sum rise was early this morning it was warm and friendly. The day promised to be a good one. That be so it did not wake the two lovers cuddled in their warm bed entangled together. But what the warm sum could do, mother nature could. The bladder was this mans internal alarm clock. Booth awoke with a mix of feeling. He needed to use the bathroom, but he did not want to move away from the warm sexy body he so firmly held to himself. He had dreamed for years of waking up with 'His Bones' in bed snuggling beside him, he did not want to break contact. His bladder told him move not or be embarrassed to wet the bed. He had not done that since he was about one. Slowly he creeped over to the side of the bed hoping to not wake Bones. As he slid off the bed and made two steps her heard her voice.

" _**Be quick Booth I had to go for an hour." **_

"_**OK babe I'm always fast."**_

"_**Not always, and drop the babe, I'm not a child."**_

"_**Yes you sure proved it last night 'my love'."**_

Booth closed the bathroom door quickly so he could not hear her reply. Booth was quick and Bones was in with her turn. She was longer.

Booth ordered breakfast from room serves and waited for it and her watching TV. Breakfast came they ate and talked about the case. At 8am the cell Booth thought was his buzzed.

"_**Booth what up?"**_

"_**How about you answering Dr Brennan's phone for a start."**_

"_**Director Cullen… I,….,we were… just eating together and talking about the case."**_

"_**Ok Booth that all you two are doing?"**_

"_**Yes sir just eating and talking."**_

In the back ground Sam Cullen hears Dr. Brennan talking.

Booth have you seem my bra? Bones Cullen on the phone please talk quietly please. Cullen had to pinch himself to stop from laughing at Booth's discomfort. He can't see it but he knows Booth and so he know he is bright red and dancing around the hotel room, like a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs, and he loves the sight in his mind.

"_**Sir we have to go back to the site and,… au,….. finish up then we are due to fly out at 8 tonight, so,…. so I will be in the office tomorrow."**_

"_**You call me first thing Agent Booth, I feel we may have some things to talk about, Booth. Behave yourself Agent Booth."**_

Then he was gone, just dead air came from the phone.

"_**Booth that my cell phone, you talked to your boss on my cell. Well we were going to tell everyone when we get back."**_

"_**Bones I think he knows already. He told me to behave myself. He's never said that to me or anyone else I know of."**_

Perplexed, Booth led Bones out to the car and to the site. Booth's 'gut' told him something was going down. They went to the crime seine finished the few things needed to be sent to the Jeffersonian Metro-Legal Lab. As everything was a wrap so the headed to the Airfield they were flying commercial this time and Bones booked the tickets. First class seating was so good he wished he could travel this way everything, the benefits of having a rich girlfriend.

The next morning Booth confused. He could not remember if Cullem told him to report to alone, or with Bones. Throwing caution to the wind he took her with him.

They knocked on Cullen's office door and Nancy Cullen sectary call out for them to enter.

Good morning Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan come in please get a cup of coffee and have a seat he has someone in their now."

"Thank you Nancy which way to the pot?"

Nancy smiled and pick up the inter office phone, and spoke.

Booth and bones both chose paper travel cups hoping this meeting would be short. As soon as they returned to the main office Nancy directed they to enter Cullen's office.

Bones felt Booth stiffen as they entered the office.

"_**Supervisory Special Agent Booth reporting Sir."**_

"_**Stop Booth this is the FBI I know you and the beautiful and brilliant Dr. Brennan. Please sit down in those seats."**_

"_**Agent Booth I been informed that you and I need to talk about your conduct and actions in the past."**_

At that his desk phone buzzed and he answers.

"_**OK send them in."**_

The door opened and AD Hacker and the Director of the FBI with him. Booth was near panics mode. He knew his job was gone and it hurt that Bones was going to see it.

"_**Agent you are aware of the rules of conduct between Agent that work together. In the past it's been applied to those who consult to the FBI. We believe that you and Dr. Brennan have crossed that line.."**_

"_**Sir I… I am totally …,totally at fault…I…,I.."**_

Bones stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder and made him sit down.

"_**Mr. Director, DD Hacker, and AD Cullen. Booth is a fine man devoted to the FBI and all its rules and regulations. **_

_**A year ago after Booth and I had a one night of love-making. The next morning he ask me to become a couple for real. I felt I could not change to what I felt he wanted. So I told him no, that we needed to separate so we could think about what and how partnership would and could be.**_

_**Booth ran to the Army, and I ran to the end of the world to think about us. **_

_**When we were call back we met at the Mall as agreed. I had big news for him and he for me. He went first and told me about his new love and pending marriage. **_

_**I could not hurt him so I did not tell him my news. I know you are wondering what was my news. Two weeks before being called back I had Booth's baby, a boy. **_

_**I had him in a jungle tent with only Daisy with me. Coming back here, I tried to raise my baby by my self, thus driving my health into the ground. **_

_**When you sent us on our last case. We finally talked and found realized we loved each other and we decided to get married. We were going to tell every one today."**_

Bones had tears in her eyes, and when Booth saw that he pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, saying comforting word in her ears.

"_**Could both of you go out to Nancy's office while we talk**_.

They went into Nancy's office got new coffee and waited a half hour.

Then the inter office phone buzzed. They are directed to return to the office.

* * *

**Flash Back 30 minutes.**

"_**Sam did you see how fast she jumped up to protect him?"**_

"_**Just like a momma lion to protect her cubs."**_

"_**They not legally married but the are together for ever in my mind. She will protect him with her life, and he would do the same."**_

"_**So our decision agreed. Well call then in, in a half hour, give Booth time to get his back up."**_

**End Flash Back**

* * *

Walking in they saw that Booth had his back straight and the look on his face saidit all, he was ready for war.

"_**Please sit down Dr. Brennan."**_

"_**I'll stand beside my partner Sir."**_

"_**OK then We have heard your admission of breaking the FBI rule on conduct. That being said the Big Boss has directed that we review that rule, and we have."**_

"_**The rule been removed and a single line added to the effect permission will be needed, on a case by case review. We are calling it the Booth clause."**_

"_**You are free to be what ever you want. But if you do get married we and the big boss get invited."**_

"_**Yes, yes, yes you all get to come with your wives or girlfriend and families, ours will be their."**_

Booth and Brennan hugged and kissed the three men with Bones doing the kissing.

"_**Ok get out of my office I have real work to do."**_

Both and Bone went out and went to the Jeffersonian.

At the Jeffersonian the 'Couple' went to Cam's office first.

Cam's door was open and Angular was sitting on the couch talking.

"_**How did it go, do I need a need Forensic Anthologist or new Agent?"**_

"_**No Cam the FBI blinked and changed the rule. We can be a couple in plain sight."**_

As he did this he kissed Bones and she returned to kiss.

"_**Oh damn do I need the cold water again."**_

She said this with a smile on her face.

"_**Cam we would like to announced our wedding and engagement here tomorrow, at lunch if you would allow it?"**_

"_**Allow it I split the cost just to see this."**_

"_**No Can as the bride I will pay for it and enjoy doing it."**_

So the stage set for the BIG announcements.

The next morning Cam announced that a free lunch would be served at noon. All staff were to attend, it will be held in the main Ballroom.

* * *

_Will the Big announcements and the wedding so smoothly?_

_Have they Ever? So long for now_


End file.
